


Stolen Blankets At 3 A.M.

by silverskyfullofstars



Series: Adventures With A Drugged Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drugged Sherlock, M/M, Platonic Bed-sharing, Sleepy Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskyfullofstars/pseuds/silverskyfullofstars
Summary: Sherlock comes home accidentally drugged after a case.





	Stolen Blankets At 3 A.M.

John was sitting comfortably in his chair, a book in his lap, when the door to the sitting room of 221B opened and something hit the floor with a dull  _ thud _ . John jumped up in surprise, looking behind the chair to find a very confused-looking Sherlock.

“John?” His voice was slightly slurred, and muffled further by the fact that his face was mashed into the rug at an odd angle.

“Sherlock! What happened to you?”

“Mmm… drugged.”

John sighed, knowing how unlikely it was for him to get any more rest.

“Drugged. You got yourself all the way home by yourself after being drugged… where, exactly?”

“Crime scene.”

 

Sherlock shuffled a bit, evidently unable to push himself up from his sprawled position right in front of the door.

“Need help?” John stifled a laugh. He knew he shouldn’t be laughing at Sherlock, especially not now, but the disgruntled look the detective gave him from the floor did nothing to make the situation less humorous.

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind. But if you’re too busy laughing, I’ll just stay here.”

“Sorry, Sherlock. Here, can you lift your arms?”

 

After five minutes of pushing, pulling, dragging, and a memorable moment where Sherlock’s foot slipped and he nearly cracked his head on the coffee table, the two of them managed to get Sherlock onto the couch in a semi-comfortable position.

“So,” John said as he settled himself back in his chair, “how exactly did you end up like this?”

“Casework. One of the ones I was working on myself while you were at work. It was rather simple to find the culprits, but there was some chemistry experimentation involved that I wanted to explore further.”

“Why do you save all the good ones for when I’m at work?”

“I don’t really. I told you this was rather simple. Some stupid university kids studying chemistry were attempting to create a drug that would render the victim immobile but not numbed or sleepy. It was meant as a prank, but another student with less innocent intentions stole it out of their dorm and used it on a young woman of his acquaintance. Nothing happened, it was reported and the authorities arrived on time. The student was arrested and the creators were given a warning, but I was interested in the process of making the chemical. It does work as they intended, but only temporarily. They hadn’t perfected it, so the effects start to fluctuate, leaving you with periods of paralysis but complete mental lucidity and then mobility but heavy fatigue, an effect similar to drunkenness.”

“And… you tested it on yourself?”

“No, I tested it on Anderson.”

“Of course you did.” John smiled at the idea of an addled Anderson trying to function at a crime scene. Truth be told, it wasn’t too different from a normal day with Anderson.

 

“So if you didn’t test it on yourself, how did you get like this?”

“Well… the drug is a clear, odorless liquid, and I’d already told the Yarders it was entirely safe and the effects wear off within twelve hours, and after I dosed Anderson I suppose they found it appropriate to drug my coffee. I suspect Donovan.”

“And once you lost control, they put you in a cab and sent you here?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I think we should get you to bed to sleep it off while you’re still relatively awake.”

“I am feeling a bit sleepy, so could you help me to my room?”

John sighed, but stood up anyways, slinging one of Sherlock’s arms around his shoulders. “Y’know, sometimes I wish you were a little shorter. At least you’re relatively light, otherwise you’d be an even bigger pain to carry.”

“Mmmm, sorry… tired.”

“Great.” They reached Sherlock’s room, and John threw a blanket over his friend after Sherlock fell on his mattress and promptly started snoring. “Sleep well, I guess.”

 

\-----

 

John went up to his own room to get ready for bed, coming downstairs to quickly brush his teeth and relieve himself before falling asleep almost as quickly as Sherlock had. He slept soundly until about three in the morning, when something heavy hit the mattress hard enough to bounce all the blankets off of him.

“Wha-”

“Hello, John!”

John opened his eyes to find Sherlock right in front of his face. “Sherlock, what are you -”

“I woke up and I was bored so I came to find you. My head felt fuzzy. Do you know why my head is fuzzy, John?”

_ Well _ , John thought,  _ That must be the “drunk” stage of the drug _ .

“Um, no Sherlock, I don’t. Can you go back to your room now?”

“Why?”

“Because this is my room, and I need to sleep.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m tired!”

“Why?”

“I’m not even going to answer that.”

“Why?”

“SHERLOCK!”

“Well, if you won’t answer my questions, I’ll just stay here.”

 

Sherlock had already starfished himself over most of the bed (and at least half of John), John’s spare pillow tucked haphazardly under his unruly curls.

“Can you pull the blankets back up? I’m cold.”

“Sherlock, you’re not even supposed to be here.”

“Mmm, you’re warm.”

“Sherlock… fine. Fine, but you’re staying in your own room tomorrow.”

John pulled the covers over both of them, turned over, and went to sleep.

 

If John slept a little better that night, he didn’t say anything. Sherlock was gone in the morning, his pillow straightened and the covers tucked a little tighter around John. And if Sherlock was blushing a bit at breakfast, neither of them pointed that out either. And if John’s covers and extra pillow were stolen by a sleepy consulting detective for the next few nights, neither of them mentioned that the drug only lasted twelve hours. After all, John’s bed was much warmer.


End file.
